finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 16
Halli, hallo, hallöle zu meinem 16. Part dieses Walkthroughs. Wie gesagt kümmern wir uns nun um eine weitere Hauptmission, wird ja auch langsam Zeit… The afroman! right|144px Lumina taucht mal wieder auf und labert wieder ne Runde, kann sie ja eh am besten. Und so wie es scheint, hat Light irgendetwas wichtiges vergessen… Ahja. Lumina will ihr sogar helfen, sich daran zu erinnern. Und dann sieht man, wie Light in den Kristallschlaf fällt, sodass es Light wieder einfällt: Serah war die ganze Zeit lang in ihrem Herzen und ihre Seele fehlt ihr, die Bhunivelze genommen hat. Light setzt sich nun ein neues Ziel: sie will den Gott zerstören bzw. vernichten, egal wie. Und Lumina meint zusätzlich noch, dass Hope nicht mehr der alte Hope ist. Eh muss das Spiel so kompliziert sein? Ich mein, ich seh das zwar alles schon zum 2. Mal und weiß, was passiert und warum… aber das is inzwischen wieder zu lange her. Und Lightning will diesen Unsinn auch nicht glauben! Also haut Lumina ab und es geht für uns wieder in die Wildlande. Geht nun nach Norden zum Eremitenödland, wo ihr euch immer oben halten solltet, weshalb euer Chocobo fliegen können muss. Das müsste er aber schon können, wenn ihr meinem Walkthrough gefolgt seid. Begebt euch ganz nach Norden, zur Absturzstelle, wo ihr ein Defektes Gyroskop findet. Klettert anschließend die Leiter hoch und im Schiff hockt der liebe alte Sazh. Allerdings will dieser Griesgram allein sein… Hm… der war auch schon mal fröhlicher. Alle waren schonmal fröhlicher, Mensch, was haben sich die Entwickler dabei nur gedacht? Naja, man kanns nicht ändern. Und man kann ihn verstehen. Er ist einfach down, weil Dajh seit Jahrhunderten schläft, wie im Koma. Sazh fehlen die Seelenfragmente für seine Seelenschatulle, um Dajh zurückzuholen. Und von wem hat er diese Schatulle? Natürlich! Von Lumina. Jedenfalls haut Sazh ab und draußen ist ein blaues Chocobo-Küken. Folgt ihm nun zu dem Schatz, wobei es sich um das Dreistigkeitsfragment handelt. Lumina erscheint mal wieder und sie beobachtet Light. Nun gibt es 5 Fragmente, dessen Fundorte folgende sind: #In einer Sphäre beim Luftschiff #Chocolina weiß etwas #Beim Magiekomponentenhändler #Vom Afroktor #Preis im Schlachthaus Nummer 1 und 4 haben wir bereits, den Rest holen wir uns bald. Geht nun im Ödland nach Osten zum Forschungslager, wo ihr mit Assistentin 13 reden solltet. Hund, Doktor, Assistentin Die beiden haben einen kleinen Hund gefunden, der allerdings sehr schwach ist und Medikamente braucht. Doch für das Heilmittel haben sie keine Zutaten. Da ihr die benötigten Zutaten aber eigentlich besitzen solltet, könnt ihr die direkt abgeben und der Hund wird gesund gepflegt. Zudem erfahren wir, dass die Assistentin1 3 eigentlich Claudia heißt, nur Dr. Gizar sich den Namen nie merken kann. Wir kriegen einen Tiertrank, den wir unserem Chocobo geben können. In der Nähe sitzt ein Mann bei einem Mini-Beet. Pflanzt dort also einen Gemüsesamen an und begebt euch dann zum Bahnhof, genauer gesagt zu Chocolina. Auch sie hat bereits eine Mission auf die Wunschtafel geschrieben, die ihr jetzt annehmen solltet. Sie heißt Schlüssel der Erinnerungen. Lauft nun zum Aryas-Hügel und dort in den Südwesten. Folgt dem langen Weg, bis ihr die Erinnerungsmünze findet. Kehrt nun zu Chocolina zurück und schließt den Auftrag ab. Es gibt 1000 Gil, das Lächelfragment, eine Chocobo-Mädchen-Mütze und eure Werte steigen ein wenig an. Also denn, jetzt haben wir schon drei Fragmente. Das 4. Fragment findet ihr in Luxerion, also macht euch auf. Dort geht ihr dann ins Boulevard zum Seelensamenhändler, Baird heißt er. Tauscht eure Seelensamen und euer Mogry-Fragment ein, um nun das Lichterfragment zu erhalten. Fehlt also nur noch ein Fragment, welches wir aber leider erst später abholen können. Zudem taucht Lumina auf und macht eine Anspielung darauf, dass sich Sazh und Chocolina kennen. Geht nun zurück in die Wildlande, zur Siedlung um genau zu sein. Redet dort mit Assistentin 13 und wir erfahren, dass Dr. Gizar doch ihren Namen kennt. Oh, welch Wunder… Die Mission ist nun trotzdem abgeschlossen. *500 Gil *Freizeitmütze (orange) *Maximal-TP +40 *Angriffskraft +2 *Magie +4 Begebt euch nun nach Jakht und sammelt gegebenenfalls noch einen Chocoborchel ein, bevor ihr zu Cordesia zurückkehrt. Ihr braucht lediglich die Zutaten für das letzte Heilmittel überreichen, um den Auftrag abzuschließen. Also bitte, ging doch ganz flott ^-^ *1600 Gil *Blaupilz *Braunpilz *Maximal-TP +80 *Magie +12 Welcome to Sankt Poltae Jetzt ist es eure Aufgabe, nach Sankt Poltae zu reisen. Wo es genau liegt, wird euch auf der Karte gezeigt. Reist also durch das Felsmassiv, um relativ schnell dort anzukommen, wo ihr auch direkt auf einen Mann trefft, der am Boden liegt und kurz vorm Tod steht. Äh, lieber helfen, oder? Die Gnade der Göttin Der übelst kranke Mensch sagt nichtmal sonderlich viel. Es ist aber klar, dass er das Elixier aus Jakht benötigt. Darum kümmern wir uns gleich, aber erst haben wir was anderes zu tun. Nämlich sollt ihr noch einen Auftrag annehmen. Bei einem Chocobo befindet sich ein Typ, der auch etwas von euch will. Der Gral von Walhalla Der Typ labert irgendein wirres Zeug über den Gral von Walhalla, welcher wohl im Tempel von Walhalla versteckt sein soll. Okay… In den Tempel kommen wir eh im nächsten Part, also warum nicht. Suchen wir den halt. Lauft nun zurück nach Jakht, zu der Frau, der ihr vorhin noch geholfen habt. Nutzt die Option 2, um mit ihr zu reden. Ihr erfahrt, dass sie den kranken Mann aus Sankt Poltae kennt. Die Medizin, welche sie hergestellt hat, war sogar für ihn bestimmt. Also bringt ihr das Heilmittel innerhalb von 45 Minuten zum kranken Mann, dafür bietet sich Chronostasis an. Seid ihr angekommen, gebt ihm den Trank zu trinken und der Trottel dachte ernsthaft, es sei Gift und er könne sterben… Naja, er wollte sterben, so wies scheint. Aber nix da, auch, wenn er nicht will, er wird leben, ätsch. *1600 Gil *Rotpilz *Maximal-TP +80 *Magie +8 Nun geht ihr zum Zielort, wo jemand vom weißen Chocobo schwärmt. Außerdem beginnt automatisch ein neuer Auftrag. Das lange Warten Nun, schwer ist dieser Auftrag echt nicht. Jumpt mit eurem Chocobo einfach zum Tempel, achtet aber darauf, dass ihr nicht auf den Boden fallt. Sobald ihr bei der Leiter ankommt ist der Auftrag automatisch abgeschlossen. Immerhin, kaum was gemacht, schon gibt’s ne Belohnung ^-^ *100 Gil *Chocobo (weiß) *Maximal-TP +30 *Magie +3 Sobald ihr nun die Leiter hochklettert steht ihr also vor ner Brücke. Über die geht’s aber erst im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern